Be More Flexible
by midnightread
Summary: Jack wonders how Sam can be so flexible and complains about being old, not really much else I can say :P


**So I wrote this a while ago on paper and only just found it again this morning. I hope you like it.**

"Jez Carter," Jack panted as Sam twisted herself into another impossible shape, "How the hell are you managing this?"

Sam grunted once before answering. "I've always been good at this sir," she answered, her voice slightly laboured, "Ever since I was a kid."

"Well maybe you could pass on some of that still to me Carter," Jack groaned, "I'm getting way too old for this."

"You're not that old sir," Sam disagreed, "I mean you're still managing to keep up aren't you."

"Only just Carter," Jack muttered, "I don't think I'm going to last much longer."

"Good," Sam said with a smile.

Jack just grunted in response.

"I think you're both doing great," Janet said from off to one side, "This is the best I've seen in a while. Even better than Teal'c with his Jaffa flexibility and stamina. No offense meant Teal'c."

"I take none DoctorFrasier," Teal'c replied, "This is indeed a great display."

Janet smiled at him then looked to Daniel, who was sporting a bag of ice in an unfortunate place. "How are you doing Daniel?"

"I'm alright," he answered, "The ice is really helping."

"Great," Jack suddenly said, his voice causing everyone to lose any thought of what they were going to say, "Daniel's fine, whoopee, can we please get on with this? I could do with moving sometime soon."

"Ok Uncle Jack," Cassie said excitedly from where she was sitting just beside Jack and Sam, "Right hand red."

Jack groaned. "That's even worse."

Sam laughed. "You can always concede sir," she suggested, "I mean it's only a game of Twister after all."

"Not a chance Carter," Jack answered, "Besides, you're only saying that because you want to beat me."

Sam just stayed silent as Jack moved his right hand from where it was currently on blue to red, having to twist his body to do so. Once his hand was down he let out a breath of relief, and then realised for the first time his position in relation to Sam.

Before their arms and legs had been intertwined a little, but now Jack was holding himself just above Sam's back, barely any empty space between. He took a breath and then concentrated on anything but the woman below him, knowing that there was a good chance of him embarrassing himself if he didn't.

"Left foot yellow," Cassie called to Sam.

That was easy enough for Sam to do, her left foot was already on a blue circle, so all she had to do was lift it and move it back or forward one circle.

Luckily for Jack she chose the next circle back and became lower underneath him.

Once Sam was settled in her new position Cassie called out another instruction for Jack. "Left hand red Uncle Jack."

Jack groaned, there was no way he was going to be able to do that, not with the way his other hand was positioned in relation to is feet. At the moment his hand was holding up the lion's share of his body weight, and there wasn't really much of a chance that he'd be able to move it without over balancing and falling.

But he decided to try anyway. He shifted as much as he was able to in the small circles before he lifted his left hand from the floor.

He tried to support himself on his right hand but it didn't work and he over balanced and fell, taking Sam with him and trapping her under his sprawling form.

"Oof," Sam let out as Jack fell, winding her as she hit the floor, and trapping her hands below her stomach in an uncomfortable position, "Ow."

Jack too was groaning. One of Sam's feet had caught him in an unfortunate place, but he couldn't move away because one of Sam's legs was wrapped around his.

The rest of the room had fallen silent when Jack had fallen, but now Teal'c, Daniel, Janet, and Cassie all started laughing.

"You're squashing me sir," Sam managed to say once she'd gotten her breath back.

"Sorry," Jack breathed, his head hanging over her shoulder, "But I can't move until you move your leg."

Sam grunted in response then pulled her leg away from Jack's. she couldn't get it very far though because it soon got blocked but Jack's other leg. It was enough though and Jack was able to spread his leg out enough to take his weight.

He then moved his hands so that he could push himself up and away from Sam's prone form.

He pushed off and then rolled his body to the side, so that he was over clear mat before getting to his feet.

Once he was standing Sam rolled onto her back and Jack offered her a hand to help her up. She took it and soon both of them were on their feet. They both stretched out their sore limbs then gladly accepted the glasses of water that Janet offered them.

While they drank Cassie spoke. "Well, even though you both fell, it was Jack's fault so Sam is the winner."

"Wooooo," Sam exclaimed, punching the air and smirking at Jack.

"You're younger than me," he grouched, "Of course you were going to win."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Sore loser."

Jack shrugged; he couldn't really disagree with her on that point. He did however then say, "Next time Carter we'll have to see if you can beat me again."

"Does that mean we can play Twister again?" Cassie asked excitedly.

As both Sam and Jack groaned at the prospect, Janet and Daniel both started laughing which Teal'c just smiled.

**On another note I am feed up to the back teeth with guest reviewers leaving negative comments. Constructive criticism is fine, go for it, but saying that a character I wrote is nuttier than the author isn't the nicest thing you could say, frankly it's just down right rude. I know this is for another story entirely, my Castle one All Fall Down, but I needed to vent. **

**I don't want to block anonymous reviews because I know some people like to leave reviews that way if they don't have an account on fanfiction . net but I have a hard time sometimes trying to write because people just bash my work. If you don't fucking like it don't fucking read it. **

**I apologise for the language but that's the way I feel. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
